The Lost
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: She went in search of vengeance but could she have found redemption. Her hate for the Goa'uld that killed her brother can only be matched by the compassion she feels for his host, a boy named Skaara. Can she save him, and in turn save herself? R&R [Ch.6]
1. Enemy

**The Lost**

Come, take me away  
Remove the fear from my eyes  
Feel the flame of my heart  
Burning away  
All conversation tonight  
Hearing no one

Now, I cannot stop this  
Pure emotion  
Falling from my eyes  
You are vindicating  
Liberating  
Savior of my soul

Disturbed - - Rise

* * *

_**P**__**rologue  
Enemy**_

She sat in a large room, her wrists bound together in her lap as she waited patiently for her "master" to arrive. The great warrior, the great lord. Brave and fearless. If he was so wonderful than why didn't he just hop on out of his unfortunate host and take her on in his normal form. Cowards, all Goa'uld's were cowards, hiding behind their hosts and making themselves out to be gods to get their way.

Only a couple feet away from her stood two giants of the Jaffa guard. They would not look at her, not like she wanted them to, but she could imagine how foolish some of them, if not all of them, felt. How she had deceived them for all that time and now they come to find out that she was from one of their greatest enemies.

She smiled.

They had gone to fetch the one she had deceived the most, their lord. The one she had made the biggest fool. She had gotten in so close to him and she had been so ready, so willing at first. To die? Maybe. To kill _him_? Definitely. Vengeance. She was going to make sure that life for the bastard Goa'uld would end, yet…

What had happened? She didn't quite know, but whatever it was, it had to do with the boy, the real one and not the Goa'uld monster. There was something about him that made her stay her hand and let him live. It wasn't his choice or his fault what had happened to him. She had wanted to help him, but now it looked like she never would. She couldn't help anyone if she was dead.

The door slid open, revealing her nemesis. His cold, cruel eyes met hers immediately and his lips curved up in that smirk of his, the one she hated so much. He would have been extremely handsome if not for the evil that resided within him. That was perhaps part of her problem, the fact he was extremely attractive - - and different than anyone she had ever seen in her life.

He had long black hair that was always pulled back from his deeply tanned face. And he was strong for a youth, nice body, nearly perfect. She could see why he had been chosen to be a host. They only took the best didn't they? But it was his eyes that struck her fancy. His wide, dark, and deep eyes. When he would sit in thought and the cruelty would leave his face and take on a normalcy she saw beauty and roguish grace. She saw the real boy for an instant in those times and he had captivated her.

But now the beast that stood before her was nothing like the young man she so desperately wanted to meet, to free. He was despicable, pitiless, an abomination. "Klorel." She hissed, her fingers knotting together angrily to keep her nails from biting into her palm. No need for pleasantries anymore.

He sat down across from her, very pleased with her situation. With a wave of the hand he sent out the guards, leaving the two alone. "Laelia." He greeted, with that false sickly sweet congeniality he always had. She couldn't help but notice the victorious note in his tone.

She glared. "What do you want with me, Goa'uld?" She demanded. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You amuse me." His ever present, condescending smile drove into her, drove her insane. "You have always amused me, Lia." His hand reached across the table and his fingers slid down the side of her face.

She jerked away. "Don't touch me," she spat, her jade eyes narrowing with hatred. "Kill me, torture me, never _touch_ me. Tenderness doesn't become you, Klorel. Never has."

He regarded her an instant, his eyes glowing brightly. "Oh, but you must have missed that side of me." He said, standing. "I can be tender if I wish to be." He pulled her up from her seat towards him. "Very tender." His voice was barely a whisper, seductive. She felt very strange and her eyes fluttered closed as he lowered his head. She felt his mouth find hers, his lips soft and gentle as an arm snaked around her waist.

Something inside screamed at her to push him away, let go of him. But her hands had already placed themselves on his chest. All Laelia's logic vanished as the kiss continued, the passion seemingly growing from out of nowhere. She melted against him, trying to will away the knowledge of what he was: the enemy.

She felt weak, drained. Was he doing this to her? Some kind of power? A technology maybe? No. She knew that was absurd. It had nothing to do with those types of things and everything to do with attraction. However, it wasn't the Goa'uld she was attracted to, it was someone else. Someone she had yet to meet, but would. She felt it just as strongly as she felt the electricity flowing through her body every time she looked at him and saw the truth behind the lies. The boy behind the beast.

She parted and whispered in his ear, "one day, Klorel, I'll watch as your taken from this body and laugh as you _die_."

The look of rage on his face was the last thing she saw before the blackness.


	2. Infiltration

**C_hapter _O**_**ne**_

**Infiltration**

It all began the day Laelia got the news that her brother was dead. Her dear brother who had protected her, always stood beside her. He was her idol, her guardian. When he died so did she. It was then she made the solemn oath to herself that she would make his murderer pay for the pain he had caused. She would kill the Goa'uld Klorel, son of Apophis. He may not have realized it when he raised his hand to Loren, but he had made a deadly enemy.

The others would have never let her do it so she had to keep it a secret. She felt bad lying to Martouf, but it had to be done. Revenge would be hers. She just had to find a way onto Klorel's ship and get close to him. That would prove to be the hard part. Once she had accomplished that she was sure she could earn his trust, or at least he would become interested in her enough to keep her around. When that happened it was over. Klorel would die. She probably would, too, but at least she would know Loren's killer would be gone.

A few days before a plan would reveal itself Martouf found her in her room gazing at images of her and Loren. "I miss him so much." She whispered, raising her misty eyes to him. He came to sit next to her, his presence calming to the teenager. Since she had first arrived there at the age of twelve Martouf had been one of the few she felt she could actually talk to.

"I think we all do, Laelia." He said, laying a reassuring hand on her arm. "But we also all knew the dangers."

"Yeah. I know. It still hurts, though." She replied. "He died honorably, didn't he?"

"He fought until the end."

She nodded. Loren had never been the type to give in. In fact his strength was the reason Laelia was alive. Without him she would have died alone on their home world. She would be like Loren. She would fight until the end, no matter the end.

==============================

Laelia was on her way to her room when she overheard some interesting news. Klorel was taking in some new attendants. To put it nicely his last ones had not been up to par and had been … _fired_. A few of the Tok'ra were going to try and get at least one of those positions for undercover work. Even before Laelia had reached her quarters a plan was formulating itself in her brain. If she could get herself in and replace one of them then maybe she would be chosen to be one of Klorel's human assistants. It was worth a try.

From that day forward she listened in on meetings and collected all the information she needed about the mission. Jansen, one of the spies who had been steadily moving up ranks on Klorel's ship, was to procure some possible servants for "his master," and naturally he had known just where to get them. Three of their females, Sylvain, Jinni, and Aneit, and two males, Celaeno, and Lucian would be joining those brought by Klorel's other men.

The final pieces to Laelia's plan fell into place the day before everything was supposed to go down. She would wait until the six had left and then follow shortly after. Then she would join them or take the place of one of them. Once inside the Goa'uld ship there would be no time for Jansen to scold her or send her back so whatever happened would happen. Hopefully Klorel would choose her.

She made sure to sleep well the night before and rose early to make sure there weren't any change in their plans. After that she hung around and waited for them to leave. Once at the gate she gave them a few seconds to get ahead and then she redialed the coordinates Jansen had and stepped through the event horizon.

On the other side she found what looked like a cargo area. Jansen was already leading the possible future servants down the corridor. Laelia hurried ahead and fell in behind them. They were nearly to their destination when Sylvain turned around to glance behind her, her dark eyes widening in disbelief. "Laelia! What are you doing here?" He startled voice made Jansen turn.

"What's wrong?" Then he noticed Laelia. "Go back, what are you thinking?"

No one seemed to figure it out. To all of them she was just some stupid human teenager. Martouf would have understood. "Just let me go with you. Leave me alone."

"Laelia, I order you to go back." Jansen demanded, walking to her and gripping her arm like he was about to drag her off back down the corridor to the Stargate.

"No." She growled. "I won't. I won't go back and you can't make me." She sounded like a five year old but she didn't care. She had thought this out and no one was going to change her mind.

"Laelia…" Jansen began in his warning tone, but didn't finish. A serpent guard appeared from around the corner.

"Jansen, Klorel is waiting for you."

"Yes, I apologize, one of them is being troublesome. I was setting her straight." He jerked Laelia gently, but enough to make it look like punishment. The nameless guard turned with a nodded and they followed him further down the hallway. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." Jansen whispered angrily at her.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"You know we can't help you if something happens."

"I don't need your help." Laelia hissed at him. They were always thinking they needed to help her, guide her. All she needed right then was for them to leave her alone.

"So be it."

==============================

The room was already filled with many people when they entered. Laelia saw nobody who could have been Klorel so she figured he was spending his time somewhere else while he waited for all the prospects to arrive. Jansen told them all to sit down, glaring at Laelia the whole time. She didn't bother herself with that, but set her mind to working on ways she could get Klorel's attention without getting herself killed in the process.

Her thoughts were suddenly stalled as the doors opened once more - - and in walked the most stunning creature she had ever seen. A small gasp escaped her lips as he entered, his dark eyes sweeping the room. She was mesmerized, so captured in his presence that she did not realize that while everyone else had lowered themselves down in reverence she was still sitting up. She suddenly found herself gazing into his eyes, a mixture of amusement and contempt.

She immediately dropped down, "my lord I am sorry. I - -" she began, her whole body shaking. Others might have thought from fear, but the truth was she was angry at herself for messing up so soon. "I - -" She was speechless. Why couldn't she say anything?

"Rise." His voice was clear, demanding, but surprisingly not harsh. She raised her face and saw he had reached out his hand to her. "Come, take it." Her hand hesitantly laid upon his, her brain whirling wildly in her head as she felt his fingers wrap gently around hers and pull her up. "What is your name?" He asked, his other hand tilting her chin up. They were so close to each other. She could see the different shades of his eyes, and she was sure he could sense the crazy beating of her heart.

"Laelia." She answered, her voice coming out meek.

"Laelia." He repeated, as if savoring the sound of her name on his tongue. "And what do you think of me, Laelia?"

She could have said a million things, and half of them would have still been able to get the result she wanted and still be true. However the only thing that her mind could process was the one thing she didn't want to say. It was the one thought so desperately taking over her mind, numbing her to reality. When the word passed her lips it was almost inaudible, but she was sure he heard.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked, voice soft. He didn't _sound_ like he was mocking her, but she didn't want to say it again, she hadn't wanted to say it in the first place. His _eyes_, his eyes seemed to pull out those words from her. He drew her closer so that they touched, and so that the others could not hear. "You speak only to me." He whispered almost in reassurance, brushing his knuckles over her cheek.

"Beautiful." She was breathless by his touch. Her eyelashes fluttered closed as the tips of his fingers stroked against her skin.

"How would you serve me?" He questioned.

She only thought for a moment, the right answer coming to her without effort. "Any way you desire, my lord." Yes, that was the word. _Desire._

Without another word he motioned to her. She was in.

==============================

Jansen slammed his hand down on the table. "She has no idea what she has done." He growled, the anger rising in his voice. "Not only has she ruined all our plans, but she has put herself into a very dangerous situation."

Martouf sat, his mind turning over the facts Jansen had just brought him. He should have seen this coming. Laelia was not the type to just sit back and let something get by her. He remembered something she had said to him not long before concerning Klorel. _"I wish I could wrap my hands around his throat and look him in the eyes as I choke the life out of him. Too bad I can't really do that, huh, Martouf?"_ At the time he had believed them to just be words of anger at her brother's death, but now he saw them for what they were, a deep wish. She had meant it, and when the opportunity came to set that wish forth she took it, grasped it much like she had wanted to grasp Klorel.

"You know it is about Loren, don't you?" He raised his eyes to Jansen, who was immediately quieted by the name of the recently lost. Respect. Loren had been an amazing warrior and friend. He had been a _brother_, and not just to Laelia.

"I figured that." Jansen said, then added with desperation in his voice, "but that doesn't change the situation Lia has caused. You should have _seen _her. It was as if she had been put under a spell, she was mystified!"

"Are you sure it wasn't an act?" Martouf asked. He couldn't see Laelia be so easily taken over by such base emotions, especially dealing with the murderer of Loren.

"If you would have seen her eyes you would not be asking me that. I only hope she snaps out of it, because if she doesn't she will be facing the life of Klorel's slave. Most likely a short life if his temper continues the way it has been as of late."

"You cannot get to her?"

"No."

"Then watch her, watch her and make sure she does not do anything to get herself harmed, or get _us_ killed."

"Yes, sir." Jansen nodded shortly before departing.

Martouf shook his head once he was alone. Jansen and the others all thought that Laelia had no idea what she was doing. The truth of the matter was that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. The problem was that she didn't care.

==============================

Laelia was confident that she would be able to get very close to her new 'god.' She would make him notice her no matter what it took. Hell, she would probably even strip naked and offer herself to him if that would ensure she could kill him. She could only imagine the look on his face when she murdered him in the throes of passion. Of course she would probably die soon after by the hands of his guards, but she probably wouldn't be able to live with herself after doing something like that anyway.

However, the thought of him wasn't that completely disgusting. She hated those tingling feelings in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him, but she had to acknowledge that they were there. She was attracted to him, _attracted _to the monster who executed her brother! She had to get a hold of herself. She was there to _kill_ him, not _seduce_ him - - or let him seduce _her_. But if she had to do one to get to the other she would do it.

"Worst case scenario, Laelia." She told herself under her breath, but she wasn't so sure. Once again she felt the butterflies rebel against her insides, and they wanted to take flight as bad as she did.

==============================

Klorel's chambers were almost as big as the room Laelia had been taken to await being chosen. Very grand, of course. He seemed to like gold a lot from what she could tell. The only thing she could not get was the reason she had been called. She had been in her quarters with a few of the other servants chosen, her roommates for the time, when a couple serpent guards came and requested her presence. Klorel wanted to see her. Well, she did not want to see him, but she had no choice in the matter.

She found herself standing in the middle of the room, alone. She thought, at least until she heard his voice. "Laelia, is it not?" She turned to the smooth sound.

"Yes." She answered, watching as he moved closer. His movements were graceful, but calculated.

He handed her a device. "Read what it says." He said shortly.

"Okay." She replied, looking down at the object held in her hands. Without further prompting she read the contents of the first 'page.' When she looked up she caught an unreadable smirk pass over his face.

"You can read?"

"Yes." She was afraid she had just made a big mistake. Maybe that had been a test and he didn't want anyone to read.

"Good." He said, "you are the first I have found who can. Come." He motioned for her to follow him. At first she was reluctant to move, but thought it would be safer to do as he asked. He bade her to sit beside him on bed. Suspicious, but okay, fine. He stretched out innocently behind her. "Would you read to me the following passages? I must know this text by the next time I see my Father and it bores me such to read it myself. Perhaps if it comes from a lovely source I will be able to remember it."

Was he _flirting_ with her? If that was it he would have to come up with some better lines. And _what_ did he want her to do? Help him … wait… "You want me to help you study?" She could have laughed. It was so… well, _weird_.

"Study? Yes, I suppose. Would you?"

"Yes, of course, if it would please you."

==============================

Laelia read for a while, trying to ignore the way his eyes crept over her. Finally she sighed, and said without thought, "I cannot concentrate with you staring at me!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. She was only halfway through an apology when he shushed her.

"Tell me, Laelia," Klorel said, raising to a sitting position, "which one is the real you? The one I see now before me, or the one who just poked through a moment ago?" His fingers came to the side of her face as if urging the answer to come at his will.

"Which one would you prefer, my lord?" She questioned. It was a little bold, but no bolder than what she had just blurted out.

"Either." His smile, so charming, so dangerous, made her heart spin.

She barely had time to react as he leaned in and placed his lips firmly against hers. Her sharp cry of surprise muffled as he pulled her closer. She didn't know what to do. Her own motives were suddenly confused. Pull him to her? Push him away? Give in? Fight? How would any of those actions be taken?

Luck shone down upon her. Moments later they were interrupted by the voice of one of Klorel's guards. Klorel was very agitated, but let him in anyway. "Is this important?" He demanded.

"Yes, your father wishes to speak to you."

Klorel's attitude and demeanor changed drastically. The guard my not have recognized it, but Laelia knew 'intimidated' when she saw it. "Very well then." The young man said sharply. He turned back to Laelia, who was standing beside him. "We will have to finish this some other time. I will send for you." Once again the stroke of his fingers against her skin. "Make sure she gets safely back to her quarters." He said to the guard before his mouth brushed hers. Brief, but enough to leave her feeling oddly weak.

Then he was gone, his footsteps echoing down the corridor.

* * *

This is my first Stargate fic. Not that that's important, at least I guess not. Just wanted to give it a try. Tell me what you think. I'm afraid this chapters a little boring, the next one won't be as bad, but I guess that's your decision also. I'll try to get chapter two out as soon as I can, but I'm starting school so it might be a few days.

Next Chapter: Detection. Klorel finds out about Laelia's plan and someone pays the ultimate price for her choices.

R&R

- - Apocalyptic Muse


	3. Detection

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Detection_**

The first month aboard Klorel's ship was one of the hardest months Laelia had ever been through. She was use to being able to do what she wanted whenever she wanted to do it. She did not have that luxury on the ship, but it helped to be one of Klorel's favorites. She had a more free reign than most. The only bad side to that was that she also had to spend a lot of time with him. During that time she had to keep a peaceful façade while the violence threatened to creep up from inside. Having to be close to him without having the means to end him frustrated her. She wanted him gone from existence, but thus far come up short on how.

She had gotten there and now it was time for her to figure out how to make sure her plan was carried out. She could not have brought a weapon with her because it would have been found quite easily if she had been searched and she was sure they had ways of detecting such objects anyway. It was only a matter of being patient and waiting until the right time arose. She would strike then, and only then. To do so before would not only be suicide, but she would fail and she could not due knowing she had not avenged Loren.

Her days were mostly spent doing little errands for minor Goa'uld aboard the ship or lounging in her quarters when she wasn't helping Klorel learn his assigned text. At first she was able to ignore the long watchful stares, but after a few weeks she found herself growing more and more uncomfortable under his dark-eyed gaze. She tried not to show it, but she believed that somehow he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He made her sick, but at the same time he made her tremble. What was it about him that caused her to feel such extremes.

Hatred. Attraction.

In Laelia's case it would probably end fatally.

_Great,_ the teenager thought in misery, letting herself relax back on Klorel's lavish bed while she waited him. He was in some kind of meeting - - or maybe he was off harassing some of the less fortunates.

Who knew?

Her mind was wandering along the desert of despair and confusion, her thoughts centering on the Goa'uld warrior. When she didn't have to look at him she knew her mission clearly, felt it strong in her heart, but when her eyes fell upon him she wasn't so sure anymore. Everything just felt _off._

_Heh,_ she thought, raking her slender fingers through her reddish brown hair, _it's almost like you don't know whether you want to kill him or screw him._ That was the blunt of it. She had finally come out and said it to herself. She didn't want to admit she had any kind of feelings for him, but in a way she did.

Was it fear? Was she making up reasons not to kill him and put herself in danger? Or was it something even worse, something unthinkable? Was she actually beginning to care for the monster that murdered her brother? No, absurd. There was something else. All her life she had listened to her instincts, this time was no different. Something was holding her back, telling her she needed to lay low and wait. Wait for what? That's what she wanted to know.

She didn't have to wait long for the answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia had found increasing difficulty in sleep. She did not know whether it was because of the cold that permeated parts of the ship or the fact that she had to slumber so closely to people she didn't know, people she didn't trust. She guessed it really didn't matter what the reason was, the fact of the matter was she was seriously sleep deprived and it was starting to show. Her eyes were closed and she was curled around one of Klorel's fancy pillows. She had pulled it against her while she slept. It was the first time since she had arrived that she was in peace.

It was quiet in Klorel's chambers and isolated, making it easy for her to catch up on her much needed rest. She didn't hear the door slide open and the light footsteps growing closer. A hand lightly touched her cheek, brushed aside her hair. "Laelia." She didn't respond to the soft low voice. "Laelia." A little louder, but still no reaction.

Finally a shadow drifted across her sleeping form and lips descended upon hers. A sweet sensation raced through her and she shivered. She responded, her arms wrapping around her partner's neck. Her eyes blinked a few times as she woke. _Klorel? _It took her a few seconds for everything to sink in to her mind. This wasn't a dream. She jumped up, shoving him away with a gasp. She was too shocked to even be disgusted by the invasion of privacy. Her thoughts were reeling from the fact that just below the surface she had known who it was - - and she had wanted it.

She slid down onto the floor, leaning her back against the edge of the bed. She more than expected immediate punishment for that not so nice push she gave him. Instead there was a minute of silence, after which she was surprised to feel hands enclosing hers.

"You do not need to fear me? Why do you refuse me, Laelia?"

She raised her face at this. Was that hurt in his voice? He was beside her now, his eyes searching for hers. "I do not fear you." Laelia said. _I hate you. I hate you even more so because I want you._ "And I do not refuse you. I just - -"

"I should not have done that."

"No, no, I was just startled." Laelia replied. She was a little confused about all of this. What was he playing at? Was he just pretending in an attempt to lure her into his good graces so that he could easily seduce her? Or was he really truly having a moment of uncharacteristic decency? Either way, it wouldn't hurt to have a small game of her own. "It's all right, really. Where were you? What took you so long to get here?"

He looked away, a cold silence drifting into the air. "I was speaking with my father." He answered. That seemed to be a good enough answer.

"Oh." Laelia said. "Was he angry about something, you don't seem yourself." Indeed, he seemed quiet.

"He is never pleased." And that was all. Apparently he didn't want to talk about it. For the first time Laelia actually felt sorry for him. He was always trying so hard to be exactly who, or what, his father wanted him to be and he was always falling short.

"But I am pleased."

His eyes met hers. There was a light there that could not be hidden by the darkness of the Goa'uld evil. She thought about it every now and then, speculated about it. She had her suspicions, but it didn't matter. There was nothing she could do about it even if she was right.

No matter how much she wanted to.

A hand touched her cheek, his skin moving lightly against hers. His hands were slightly rough, calloused. They were not the hands of a Goa'uld prince, they were the hands of a worker. Laelia wondered who his host had been before he had been jerked out of his life. Where was he from? What part of society was he from? Did he have family? Friends? … A lover?

Once again, it did not matter she supposed. Even if she wished to she could not save him. Killing Klorel was a big enough challenge, but rescuing his captive host was impossible. Her brethren, the Tok'ra had ways of removing a symbiote; the problem was getting someone to them. If it was that easy then the Goa'uld would be in trouble.

Klorel had just taken his host a year, perhaps two years ago. The chances of his conscious still being fully intact and sane was good.

_Stop it, Laelia. It's IMPOSSIBLE._

"If you are pleased then all is well." Klorel said, the sultry quality to his voice sending shivers through her body. He lifted her face with his thumb and forefinger before lowering his mouth to cover hers.

For all the logic in Laelia's mind she could never seem to remember any of it when he touched her, when he kissed her. This time her mind was clouded with thoughts of Klorel's host. She drug up a fantasy in her mind to lift herself from the thought of this intimacy with Loren's murderer. Klorel was gone and she was left with his endearing prisoner, his rugged beauty, his perfect body, and his rose-petal soft lips that transcended all definitions of sweet.

Oh, god, how she wished that was real…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not paying attention again."

"Of course I am." Klorel said innocently. Yet another week had passed and the two of them were almost through with the text he was supposed to be studying.

"No, you're not." Laelia scolded. "You're staring off into space."

"No. I'm staring at you." He replied. He was trying to be cute. It wasn't working. Laelia pretended, but never fell for it. She knew what he was, and nothing would take away that knowledge no matter how charming he acted.

Once again she played the game. She wagged her finger at him. "No. Not going to work. We both know you have to get this done." He looked like a sad puppy, his dark eyes wide and pleading. His fingers reached out to brush through her hair. Shit. "Fine." She said. "Take a break." She smiled, but thought. _Who's the pet now, Laelia?_

However, Klorel never got his break. Once more they were interrupted by one of his guards. His words chilled Laelia's soul. "We have found the Tok'ra spy, my lord."

_Jansen. Oh, god, no._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansen was dragged into the room, for he could barely walk. He looked like he had already been badly beaten. They had probably tried to force him to talk about the other Tok'ra. Laelia didn't have to think about how that ended. Jansen, like most of the Tok'ra, would never endanger the others. He would die first, not that he didn't already look close to it. The guards unceremoniously dropped him onto the hard floor

"Jansen." Klorel left Laelia's side and moved to stand over her fallen compatriot. There was an arrogant sneer in his voice as if he had known all along who Jansen was. He might have. "He refused to tell us anything?" He asked his guards. As Laelia suspected that was affirmative.

As Klorel spoke on, reveling in the capture of one of the spies on board Laelia let her eyes wander to meet Jansen's. He tried not to show any recognition as he looked up at her. One of his eyes was swollen and blood leaked from a wound on his lip. He looked the cliché of black and blue. Part of her wanted to look away, the other half knew that would just be like turning her back on him. She knew Jansen wouldn't want her to do anything rash to try and rescue him. He would most likely strictly forbid it.

She wondered briefly if this was her fault.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Klorel addressed her. "Laelia, isn't this most disappointing that one of my best soldiers would betray me?" The tips of his fingers brushed sensuously along her neck before touching his lips to her bare shoulder. She saw Jansen stiffen.

_Oh, Gods, he's going to think the worst._

Not that it really mattered.

In an instant Klorel had already moved away from her. "Well, I suppose, unfortunately, there is only one thing I can do." He raised his hand and the device that adorned his right arm began to glow.

_No…_ Laelia thought desperately. She knew what he was going to do. Her eyes flickered uneasily between him and Jansen, who looked resigned to his fate.

And then something happened. For a moment Klorel seemed frozen, as if confused. Laelia's eyes widened when she looked at him. _The host._ He had stopped Klorel for an instant, but only just. The moment was over and Klorel was back. He blinked a few times, pushing the other mind back. He looked frustrated - - and even more intent on torturing Jansen.

"Kill me, Klorel." Jansen said. "But more will come."

That was the day Jansen died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one thing to hear about the atrocities of the Goa'uld, but it was another to witness it first hand. It was horrible either way, but it really hit home to see it with your own eyes, and especially to one that you had known. From that day forward she looked upon Klorel with a completely different view. She no longer had any kind of compassion for him, but her plan had changed. There could be no doubt now about the conscious existence of his host. He was there - - and he was still fighting.

She wanted to free him. And she would do what it took.

She began forming her plan soon after Jansen was killed, and completed only a few short weeks later. She had been able to contact one of the other Tok'ra on the ship and convince him to help her. She was going to lure Klorel close enough to either the Stargate on board or a glider, and then with her agent's help she would temporarily knock him out and escape. She wanted to leave this place as soon as she could. She had stayed longed enough, and seen too much.

Excitement over. I want to go home. Oh, Martouf, I miss you… Do you even know I'm still alive?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia was never able to set her plan in motion. She was wakened early one morning and dragged through the corridors into Klorel's empty chamber's to await his arrival. They knew who she was.

And she was in deep shit…

* * *

Finally I finished the next chapter. I was stuck on the last couple of scenes. Sorry. Hope you're still reading this. R&R, as usual.

I have mapped out the rest of this story. The chapters (as of now) are what follows:

_Prologue: Enemy  
__Chapter One : Infiltration  
__Chapter Two: Detection  
__Chapter Three: Crash  
__Chapter Four: Skaara  
__Chapter Five: Captivation  
__Chapter Six: Trickery  
__Chapter Seven: The Tok'ra  
__Chapter Eight: The End?_

Of course I may add a chapter somewhere, but I dunno yet. I can't remember whether I said or not, but this is the beginning of a trilogy. There will be two more stories staring Laelia and our beloved Skaara! Yay!

- - Muse

P.S. I've also got a Stargate site popping up soon when I'm able to make the finishing touches if anyone's interested.

C-YA


	4. Crash

_A/N: The Prologue is what takes place between the last chapter and this one in case anyone is confused. I just felt like I didn't need to go through that scene again._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Crash**

Darkness. Pain. It wasn't a blinding pain but an ache from inside. It didn't seem real. It didn't seem physical, in fact she couldn't feel her body at all. She felt separated from everything, as if floating around in space. She was alone, and she felt frightened although there was no need to be scared. There was nothing she could sense that would cause her harm, yet …

Solitude.

Then….

A flash of light.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Welcome back." A sneering, sarcastic voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit. Laelia pulled herself to a sitting position, which turned into quite a feat due to the severe throbbing running the course of her body. She brought her fingers up to massage the dull pain in her temples while trying to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was being confronted by Klorel, and she had managed to piss him off pretty good. She grinned at that memory, seeing the fury on his face, the anger and hatred in his eyes. She had insulted him, and she could see that it stung quite caustically.

She quickly took in her surroundings and surmised that they were no longer in his room. In fact, they were no longer on his ship. They were in his glider. But why? If he was taking her somewhere then why not just take her through the Stargate or something as quick. Why take the long way? Did he want to go the scenic route? _Heh_. "Where are we?"

"We are orbiting one of the planet's my father rules."

"You mean enslaved?" She spat.

"If you look at it that way."

"Why are we here?" She asked, ignoring his belligerent statement. _Asshole._

He seemed to understand "I wanted to have some time alone with you before you met your final … _fate_." He said, turning towards her, his dark eyes calm and even.

"Why don't you just come out and say it, you're going to kill me? But not before you squeeze some information out of me, right? What do you want from me, Klorel? I'm assuming you already know the reason why I came."

"No, I do not. I thought you were a spy at first, but I think I might be wrong. Who are you really, Laelia?" He searched her eyes. She could see the frustration in his demeanor, a confusion. He didn't like not knowing things. He wanted things his way.

_Well, tough._

"You murdered my brother." She said bluntly. She hadn't even thought about saying it, it just came out. The hatred lacing her voice was enough to burn like acid on bare flesh. "His name was Loren. I came to murder you." She added simply as if it was nothing to her.

"But you didn't kill me." He replied. Was that curiosity she heard?

"Obviously." She retorted. She didn't care about making him angry. She was going to die anyway, why beat around the bush?

He glared at her. _Good, you hate me. I'd have it no other way_.

"But you had to have known you would fail?" He was trying to provoke her. Yet the worst part: he thought what he was saying was true. Ha!

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, "fail? Do you think I failed? Actually I think I came quite close to sticking a knife in your spine - - multiple times. That was long before you suspected me of anything but being your loyal servant." She bated her eyelashes at him mockingly.

"And you never took the chance because..?" He asked, sounding almost like a prodding child. "Let us see, perhaps because you were too busy trying to 'get to know me,' if you understand what I mean." His eyes flickered over her with implication.

"Why you arrogant son of a bitch!" She growled, and if she could have gotten loose from her bonds she would have killed him right then and there. "As I said I came close many times, and trust me, if you were the only one I had to consider you would have been staining the floor red weeks ago. If you think for one minute I _enjoyed_ your pathetic kisses you are sadly mistaken!"

"That's odd. You seemed to like it pretty well as I can recall."

Her face flushed red with heat. She was angry and embarrassed. She hated the fact he knew the truth, and she didn't doubt he knew it. He wasn't just gloating about it, oh no. And he knew just how attractive he appeared to her. Yes, it was a stolen body, but at the same time he had been in possession, therefore he came to see her as attracted to _him_. But only she would know the whole truth. She would never want to touch him in the manner he was implying, not as long as he resided in that body. Yes, she was filled with a lust, but no matter how charming and 'talented' Klorel thought he was he was still pulling it up from his host, and he could never do anything to make her desire switch.

"If you hated me so much, I still don't understand why you didn't just kill me, if you did have all those chances like you claim." He said.

She put it in simpler terms. "Although you are a monster I cannot bring myself to kill an innocent."

"An innocent?" He questioned, then laughed. "Ah… my host, you mean. You didn't kill me because of this _vessel_." He was amused.

"Not all of us are murderers like you, Klorel." She hissed. A Goa'uld could never comprehend things like that. They didn't have the capacity.

"You break my metaphorical heart." He said, his cruel eyes leveling with hers. And then he turned away. Conversation over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia gazed out the window as they broke through the atmosphere. She knew she should be enjoying the beautiful view of the planet below. She had never experienced such a wondrous beauty before and it was sadly ironic that now that she could she hadn't the heart to appreciate it. _Damn you, Klorel. You ruin everything…_

As her thoughts turned towards him she found her eyes traveling to his form. His fingers tapped impatiently, almost nervously, on the console in front of him. He realized she was looking at him and met her gaze. She expected him to say something, begin bragging again maybe, but he said nothing. Instead his eyes took over a soulful quality, sad and reflective. Although she didn't show it, she was shocked. It was Klorel looking at her, not the host. After years of being with the Tok'ra she had learned how to discern who she was seeing.

"You know, Klorel, if you would let go of your cruelty, this idea of brutal rule, you would not be so hard to live with." She spoke softly, hoping that the sincere warmth of her voice would pierce through his tough Goa'uld pride. She could perhaps make him realize that there was another way, another life than what he was living. She had watched him struggle and suffer under the control of his father. She had witnessed something in Klorel she had seen in no other Goa'uld. Hope.

She stood, being careful of the bonds that held her wrists. His eyes followed her warily, but he did nothing even when she came to stand beside him. "I sense something in you once." She continued, the intensity within her green orbs forcing him to look at her. "But its fading now." She lifted her hands to touch the side of his face. "Can't you see you could be more than what you are now?"

"And what would that be?" He asked seriously. "Become like you, another dog to the Tok'ra? Should I become one of them? Should I weaken and allow myself to share a body, which I have made rightfully _mine_, with a feeble and inferior being!?"

"It's not like that." She said weakly.

"And that is why you do not carry one of us yourself?" He shot back at her, slapping her hand away.

She looked hurt. "I can't." She cried. "My physiology won't allow t. A symbiote cannot mesh with me. It is destroyed like a virus. Otherwise…" Her voice faded.

"Otherwise…you would take one of us?" He spat incredulously, rising to stand before her. "Would you be willing to take _me,_ merge yourself with one like _me?_" Her heart beat furiously as his smoldering eyes burned into hers. There was something there she had never seen before. Desperation?

No, no, it couldn't be.

"You talk about understanding, and of a new life, but you know nothing." He growled. Without warning he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her forward. His mouth fastened onto hers and she felt the strength draining from her body, her mind. "What would you do to get me to come with you?" He whispered in her ear, his breath stirring on her skin. His lips brushed her neck, tracing the erratic beat of her pulse.

"No." Barely audible. She knew what he meant. She knew what he wanted.

"No, Laelia? Come now, what would you promise to convince me to stay with you?" He kissed her again, long, deep, and passionate. She could sense no lies, but…

"I can't." She answered.

He shoved her away with a cry of frustration. "You know it is funny that one moment you hate my guts and the next you're trying to save me. Yet when I come close to granting your wish you can't give me just one simple thing!" He paused, glaring at her back. "Oh, don't tell me you're crying!"

She spun around, tears streaking her face. "I- I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I can't love you."

It was deathly silent as he studied her. Then in an all too calm voice he said, "you know it sickened me when I first knew that I cared for you. Cared for a being so low! You would talk to me, listen for hours. I thought you were different, but you are just like everybody else. You wanted me to believe I could change, but on the inside you know, don't you? I can never be what you want me to be. I am evil, Laelia. And I was foolish to think otherwise."

She shook her head. "No."

"YES!" He shouted, "I am a Goa'uld. You know that, and you know something else. I'm still going to kill you. This feeling is like a disease, and I'm going to destroy it along with you."

She continued shaking her head in disbelief. She had failed, terribly failed, and all because of her stupid flaw. _Damnit! You should have lied. Gods, you could have shown him, you could have - - _No, there would be no more could haves. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he could have never changed. But they would never know now. All because she was an idiot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia was miserable again. The pervading silence wasn't doing anything to improve her condition. She watched Klorel, who was conveniently ignoring her. At least when he was yelling at her she could take her mind off things by screaming back and being angry. However, in the quiet, all she could think about were her big mistakes and the even bigger mess she had gotten herself into. She had failed to diffuse his anger and now three lives were doomed.

She couldn't help feeling responsible for the awful way things were turning out. Her guilt rose and spread like a plague, a cancer of the soul. If she had been able to convince Klorel of her good intentions then perhaps she might have had a chance, but now he saw only betrayal and lies - - disgust - - when he looked at her.

I am Evil.

He had said it. But he had also said he had loved her; not exactly in those words, but the hurt and rejection he had sown was enough to deduce the truth. Goa'uld _were_ able to care for another. In a twisted, odd, and possessive way, maybe, but they did _love _despite the blackness of their hearts.

She wished she could make herself love him, for that would make things a whole hell of a lot easier, but she couldn't. Nor could she ever forgive him. He was Goa'uld, and he was evil. It didn't matter if it was his fault or not. She couldn't overlook t.

And she did hate him.

"Klorel - -"

"Do NOT speak." His eyes glowed angrily. "I will listen to no more of your words."

"I'm sorry."

"You lie."

"I _am._"

"SILENCE!" He shouted, and with his outburst came a sudden pitch. A warning light began blinking on the console. When Laelia forced herself to look at him again she saw terror - - well, as close to terror as you could come on a Goa'uld.

They were going down…

… and nothing could stop their descent.

* * *

Well,this was a weird chapter, but I am a firm believer in let the story lead you into what is written and this came out. Dunno how, but it did. Hope it's not too weird. Let me know what you think. Reviews are great.

In the next chapter Laelia gets to officially meet - - and chat - - with Skaara.

Cya round.


	5. Skaara

**Chapter Four**

**Skaara**

Laelia was gone. As Martouf had feared Klorel had finally seen through to her true identity. She was a very resourceful young woman, but for the first time since he had first learned she had embarked on her self-imposed undercover mission he found himself losing hope of ever seeing her again. He felt a deep sense of loss and failure at this new development. Loren and Martouf had been very good friends, and in turn he considered Laelia something like a sister. He had long ago made a promise to always watch over her if anything ever happened to Loren.

So much for that.

His mind was racing with all the information he had learned about the situation. First Jansen had been killed, and then apparently that had set something off inside Laelia and she had done something to make her truth known to her enemy. The question that kept returning to him was why she hadn't already tried to kill him? No matter what Jansen believed Martouf knew as a fact that nothing would have ever made her forget or discard the real reason for her being there.

But it had been so long…

As he pondered that hurried footsteps neared his position. He looked up just to catch Koen sliding to a stop before him. "I have news, Martouf… and I think you'll really want to hear this."

"Yes?"

"Klorel's death glider has disappeared. It is believed that somehow it malfunctioned and they crashed."

Martouf withheld his shock. "And they haven't been recovered?"

"No. But they were flying fairly low, so there is a good chance that the two of them are still alive."

"She will definitely take advantage of this." Martouf said, allowing a bit of a smile, "I believe our Laelia might be returning to us after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This needs to stop. Laelia thought as she pulled herself to a sitting position._ This getting knocked out thing._ Her head throbbed wildly from where she had smacked into the wall. Her arm was sore from being bent underneath her. Other than that she was fairly okay. Her eyes quickly swept the beaten interior in search of her mouthy companion. She was surprised to see that he was still out cold against the far wall.

"Thank your lucky muse, you idiot," Laelia said to herself in disbelief. She could have never imagined things working out so well.

Hurriedly she climbed to her feet and went in search of something to get rid of her bonds. It didn't take her long to free herself and find something to that worked well enough for keeping her _friend_ out of trouble. She knelt beside him, brushing his long hair from his face. There was a considerable gash across his forehead continuing a ways into the hairline. She took a moment to survey the damage and decided that it was not as bad as it looked, but when she got time she should probably tend to it anyway, but until then…

She removed the device from his hand to prevent any unneeded 'accidents.' Then she tore lengthy strips from the bottom of her shirt and proceeded to create makeshift handcuffs. She wrapped them multiple times around his wrists, weaving in and out of each piece to make a sturdy mesh before finally tying them tightly. She had just finished this task when he began to stir.

At first he looked at her suspiciously, probably wondering why she was still there. Then he realized something was a bit askew. "Release me, now!" He demanded, tearing futilely at the bonds.

"Oh, yeah, sparky, that's happening. How about no!" She rolled her eyes. He gave her a dark look. She raised an eyebrow.

"I said now." His eyes moved to a spot close by and locked on something. Laelia followed his gaze and saw what he was getting at.

"HELL NO!" She lunged for it, reaching the object seconds before he did. She rose over him pointing the zatnikatel straight at him. "This has been a really long day and it's just started, don't push me, Klorel, because I _will_ fucking shoot you with this thing."

"You wouldn't dare!" Eyes flashed.

"Wouldn't I?" She challenged. He didn't answered; he didn't need to. Without further argument he settled back, eying her angrily.

"Now," Laelia began calmly, "as I see it there is a fairly simple plan here. We take a little walk to the nearest Stargate and hop a ride back to some friends of mine."

"I'll kill you first." Klorel threatened.

"With what, that amazing pathetic expression on your face?" Enough with patience. She was through with the niceties. She just wanted to get home. "Move."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slight drifting breeze picked up Laelia's long hair as she stepped outside. It was midday and two brilliant suns shone over the trees. They were standing in what seemed to be a large forest. She raised her palm computer to gaze at the map she had copied out of the glider's files. The Stargate wasn't very far away in terms of comparable distance - - the closest city was at least a hundred miles- - but it would still take some time. They would probably be camping at least once.

Great.

"All right, this way." Laelia directed her captive to the left. He glared at her, but said nothing more than an inaudible mutter to himself. She didn't care what he said as long as she didn't have to hear it.

As they walked Laelia took the time to enjoy the beautiful woodland scenery. It had been a while since she had seen trees and forest animals. She usually spent most of her time underground in one of the Tok'ra bases. Even when they were on a planet as nice as this one appeared to be it was still a danger to go above ground for very long. That was the one thing she missed since leaving her home planet. The ability to just relax with nature.

She knew Klorel wasn't appreciating the area. She smirked as she noticed the great look of displeasure on his face. To say the least he was less than happy about being captured by his own prisoner. It was probably worse in his mind due to the situation in which it occurred. Even better in Laelia's opinion. Not only was she in control, he was humiliated by it. _Ha, not so powerful now, huh, Klorel._ She grinned to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia knelt beside a small pool and gazed into its rippling surface. Her pale face was marred with a thin mask of dirt and her auburn hair was speckled with grime and tangled. She sighed to herself. "You are a mess, Laelia Re'sepa-tei." Ree-sehp-uh-tie

"I could have told you that." Klorel prodded from where he was leaning against a tree. The comment might have bothered her if she didn't know where it came from. He was still moping about his capture. So instead of making her angry, the comment made her smile.

"Oh, shut up, you big spoiled brat." She said, and almost cheerily. She hoped her high spirits might irritate him even further. "Sit down and behave." She turned back to the water, but made sure to keep her senses open for any movement or threat. She splashed the water on her face and wiped the rest of the muck off. "Ah. So much better." As she began detangling her hair she glanced once more at her guest. "You could--"

"Do not talk to me."

"You're such a _child_."

No answer. He had directed his attention to a strange looking four-winged bird on a nearby tree. She knew there was no way he was actually interested in it.

"Fine, be that way. Ignore me." She finished fixing herself up and stood. "It's getting late and I think we had better stop for today. Who knows what kinds of creatures live in these woods. We've been pretty luck so far- -"

"Heh. You have no idea."

She raised an eyebrow. "So… you've just been waiting for some monster to come pick me off?"

"You catch on quick."

_Jerk._ "Oh. I know you don't mean that," she smirked, "as soon as we get back to my fellow Tok'ra you'll feel different about all this," her eyes darkened, "actually you won't feel anything at all."

Without warning he leapt to his feet and moved towards her. Her hand found the zat just as he reached her. She yanked it up between them. "Go ahead." She challenged. "You move, I shoot."

"You wouldn't kill me, rather you wouldn't kill this body."

"Kill, no," she corrected, "but pain is a whole different story and I think he would forgive me for shutting you up fro a while, and frankly it's looking like the right road to take. Back off."

He did so.

Laelia couldn't help focus on the gash on his forehead. It had stopped bleeding, and perhaps had already begun to heal, but it still didn't look good. She ripped off another bit of cloth from her shirt and quickly dipped it in the water. When she reached out her hand toward him he jerked back. "Oh, for heavens sake. Let me do something about that." She tried again; the same result. "Klorel!"

"Don't touch me!"

"_Good grief_…" She moaned. "Fine. Let it get infected."

"I'm healing it. Leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes and then held up her hands. "Your wish is granted, sir. I have to go find something to eat anyway." She pointed to a tree. "Sit over there." When he didn't move she shook the zat at him. "Before I'm fifty." When he took a spot she reached into her travel sack around her waist and took out four cone shaped objects. They looked like they were made of crystal and were the color of blue ice.

He watched suspiciously as she placed them in a square pattern around him. "What are you doing?"

"You're smart. You figure it out." She said. When she was finished she pulled out another object. This one was smaller and shaped like a rectangle. She pushed a few buttons on the device and suddenly, with a low hum, a small force field surrounded Klorel. "Just to make sure you don't go anywhere."

And if he didn't hate her already, he certainly did now…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia didn't spend too long away from the camp she had made. As Klorel had indicated there were most likely some pretty nasty creatures lurking about and while she didn't mind Klorel being chomped, she had an obligation to the host. On her way back a flash of something caught her eye and she stopped. "No…" She smiled in disbelief as she reached up to touch a blood-red flower dangling from a branch. "Well, I'll be damned." She quickly plucked a few and stuck them in her satchel.

She wanted Klorel to shut up… and the universe provides.

She bounced into the clearing with a smile on her face and was greeted with a strong glare. "Aw… no welcome home." She cracked. "Well, I'll welcome myself." She plopped down and proceeded to build a fire. The sun was sinking low and the moon was already a vague shape in the darkening sky. They would need light and protection soon from whatever was out there.

Once the fire was burning, its flames tinged with blue, Laelia set about fixing something to eat and making her special blend of tea. This, she did with a happy air. She ground the red flower in a small bowl she had also had tucked away in her bag and then mixed it with some herbs and the water from the small pond. She warmed it briefly beside the fire and then stirred one last time to ensure all the fine powder had dissolved. All this Klorel watched in scrutiny.

When she was finished she poured it into a small dish. "You'll need something to drink." She offered.

"I'll just take water." He said.

"This is better, and it's been heated to kill any parasites - - then again you'd know all about parasites." He glared again. Laelia was beginning to think that's all he was capable of doing anymore. Glaring. "I promise to not say another word if you'll just take this."

"Fine." He conceded.

Laelia nodded and pressed the buttons on her device to release the force field surrounding him. She knelt next to him and handed him the dish. "Careful. It's hot, and it _will_ burn."

"Why do you care?"

"Who said I cared about you?" Laelia shot back. If he was going to play the rude game, then so would she. If she was right then in a few minutes she would have a break, albeit short, from his presence.

He said nothing to this. He lifted it to his lips and drank a small amount, keeping his eyes on Laelia as if he expected her to do something. "What's in this?"

"Just a few things I found lying around."

"You've made this before." He shook his head. He had watched her careful methods and concluded that it was a painstaking process learned over time.

"Yes. It's from my home planet - - the one your kind destroyed - - and I have made it my entire life. It hasn't killed me yet, so stop being paranoid. Now drink the rest of it and keep quiet."

"Stop telling me to shut up." He growled, downing the rest of it without even noticing. "When I get free…I'll…" His eyes fluttered shut as his voice faded. Laelia sighed. So the potion worked! Yippee. Now… To wait and…

His eyes opened again, but this time they were filled with fear, bewilderment, and then, realization. He lifted his still bound hands, almost in awe that he could do it on his on volition. "Wh-what did you do…. How…."

"How are you able to talk to me?" Laelia smiled. She reached over and raised the dish and wagged it. "Just a little trick I picked up back home. I'm Laelia by the way."

"I know. I remember you… I am Skaara." He introduced himself.

Laelia grinned again. "Pleased to finally meet you." His eyes were even more beautiful now that the Goa'uld was tucked away somewhere. They were open, curious, and full of soul. His accented voice was rich and melodic. She knew now wasn't exactly the time to be noticing these things, but she couldn't ignore her attraction to him.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Laelia asked, confused. Then, "oh, you mean how long will this last? A couple hours, perhaps a little longer. It depends on the person really. You have a while." She sighed, adding, "but I want you to know this is going to be over soon. I- - know how it is." She lowered her eyes.

"So you really are taking me to the Tok'ra. Klorel thought you were lying."

"Heh. He is such an idiot." She shook her head, still keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

After a moment of silence he spoke again, "what do you mean by 'I know how it is'?" He probably didn't need to ask that question because he had seen the truth plainly written on her face when she had said it. "Were you taken….like me?"

She looked at him, a look of surprise written in her jade eyes. And then her past poured out. "Yes. It was six years ago. I was twelve. Without warning my village was invaded by the Goa'uld. Most were killed, some were taken as slaves, but Loren and I escaped. However, not before a symbiote jumped from his dying host into me. Something kept it from taking complete control of me and Loren managed to get me some help from strangers."

"The Tok'ra?"

"Yes. There was a Tok'ra operative among them. His name was Martouf. He saw what happened and told Loren where to dial to get to the others. He said we would be safe and that they would help me."

"But you did not need help, did you?"

"No." She shook her head with an amused smile. "You were listening to me, weren't you?"

"You told Klorel that your body would not allow it."

"True. It has to do with this tea." She raised the dish again. "It is a ritual drink that my people consumed regularly, part of daily life. It was to keep the demons away. I never realized just how ironic that was until what happened. Over time it lent a naturally immunity to our systems. Something in it destroys the symbiote. So when it tried to take me over, poof. Dead demon. The bad thing is… so far only people from my planet are able to gain this immunity. If the mixture is taken too much by anyone else it can become fatal."

"So it is only temporary." Disappointed.

"Yes. But in a few more days you won't have to think about that. Once we get back you'll be freed. You'll get to go home."

"Home…it seems like forever."

She smiled softly and before she could stop herself her fingers were brushing across his face. "I'm sorry." She suddenly jerked her hand back. "I didn't mean to…" Her voice faded as he gave her his own smile.

"It is okay."

She nodded, then quickly changed the subject. She lifted her hand to push his hair back from the injury on his forehead. "May I? Klorel wouldn't let me touch it. He said he was healing it, but he's not doing a very good job."

"He is trying to annoy you so he is healing it more slowly." Skaara informed.

"He really is an asshole. His discomfort matters none as long as he can bother me."

"You defied him. He trusted you." He paused, as if unsure he should continue. "It is hard to believe, even for me, but he was not lying about how he felt for you. He now feels betrayed."

"Something he must deal with - - in the small time he has left. I gave him a chance to come with me, but - - he was right. He is a Goa'uld. Nothing more." She sighed. "You, though. You are a boy." _A very fine one, too._ "So let us mend that."

* * *

This Chapter got a little lengthy compared to the others and a little out of control. I meant to put a whole lot more in it, but as I have said, the story writes itself. Took a while to get it out, but I had some essays in my classes. I hate when that happens. I'm going to start on the next chapter tonight and will hopefully have it in a couple days. I get Tuesday off for voting - - still don't know who I'm going to vote for yet, I really hate politics - - so maybe I can have some time to work on it then.

Toodles. Muse.


	6. Captivation

**Chapter Five**

**Captivation**

She lightly pressed the damp cloth to his skin, trying her hardest to avoid upsetting the wound. "It doesn't hurt does it?" She inquired, pausing a moment to look down into her patient's eyes. She was so enthralled with those eyes. Gods, he was beautiful. _Snap out of it Laelia. Stay on the task at hand._ "Eh?"

"No. It is fine." He replied. "It stings just a little. Not your fault."

"I'm sorry about all this." Laelia said, brushing a few errant strands of hair from his face. "This is a really bad situation. I was so stupid to believe I could pull something like this off." She growled at herself angrily. "I should have left the battles for my friends. I'm not a warrior. I'm just a stupid little girl looking for revenge." She shook her head.

To her surprise he lifted his hands to stay hers and grab her attention. He disagreed. "Maybe what you are looking for is not revenge at all."

"Then what?" She asked desperately.

"I do not know, but for what it is worth… you may not be a warrior, but you are not a stupid little girl. Thank you, Laelia. You give me hope."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia dropped another bundle of sticks onto the fire. Smoke curled up in tendrils around her arms before she pulled back into the clearer air. She watched the flames flickering brightly against the dark backdrop of the forest beyond and saw the orange reflected along the bank in the water. She thought of home. Of Martouf and the others. Was she ever going to get back to them?

"Tell me about the Tok'ra." Skaara's inquisitive voice broke through her worries.

"Do you really want to know about them?" She asked, turning to him. A nod. "All right. They are like the Goa'uld in one way, that they need a host to survive. But they do not take them against their will, and they live in harmony in one body. For instance, Martouf, the one I told you about, is the host to a Tok'ra symbiote named Lantash. They fight the Goa'uld with everything they have. And that is not much. Because they do not believe in all the evil things the Goa'uld do, they do not have as much, and do not live as long. For the past six years they have been my family and friends, and I have been much a part of their fight."

"Do you ever want to leave them, get away from the fighting?"

That was a harder question, but she could not avoid his prying eyes and the soft nature of his voice. "The destruction of my planet left me with nothing but my brother, and then the Tok'ra. I have no where else to go, nothing more to do. All I wanted when I was a child was to be like my mother. To marry a kind and gentle man, have children, and then watch them go through life. I just wanted normal. I don't like having to watch my friends die in battle, but what else is there?"

"The Goa'uld always destroy people's lives. They have stolen years from those like us, and gives us no choice but to live it." Angry hurt and determination rose in his eyes. Laelia could see the deep pain and suffering in them. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She was never good at comforting people, or facing emotional challenges. She had a fighter's spirit. For the first time in her life she wished that she didn't because all she wanted to do was reach over and take his pain away.

"No." She whispered, touching her hand to his. "Times are changing. The Goa'uld may not fall in our lifetime… but it is coming. And I promise you on everything I am, everything I myself have lost, that you will be free." She raised her hand and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair and then unconsciously traced his features. When their eyes met something dark shattered inside and she felt a strange warmth overcome her.

Like magnets they were drawn to each other. She leaned forward the same moment he did, her lips tentatively brushing against his like the soft touch of butterfly wings. She was startled, but pleasantly, when she felt his fingertips touch her cheeks. Her heart was pounding in her chest, rushing the blood through her veins desperately warming every extremity of her body. Places that had once lain dormant wakened, weaving threads of sensitively. She was afraid of this, for she had never felt this way before.

Klorel had unlocked the door to these feelings, but something about Skaara had opened the door. Maybe it was his eyes, dark depths filled with nothing but intense emotion and startling beauty. Perhaps it was his heart that he so obviously tried to keep hidden, but his words revealed his soul as if his body were transparent. Klorel had awakened a lust, but Skaara reached into her heart with a passion beyond her comprehending.

His mouth fastened on hers, allowing an indescribable sweetness to invade her senses. She let herself fall into the kiss, shoving everything else away. There were no troubles, no more danger; just this tender embrace. They may not have spent years getting to know each other, but then again none of that was important. Their shared hardships, their experiences created a strange bond between them. They had both suffered under the hands of the Goa'uld, and only those who had been through the same things could ever understand them. So for that moment their hearts were one, beating in unison as if their past didn't matter.

She pulled back slowly, suddenly coming to her senses. "I- - we shouldn't." She said, averting her eyes. She didn't want to push him away-- but now wasn't the time for this. "You should get some rest. It's been a long day."

"_I'm sorry._" His voice was low, almost inaudible. When Laelia looked back up she saw that he had also dropped his eyes. She reached out and raised his face, then pressed her lips to his cheek softly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She said. "I just think we're both tired. We will speak again soon. I promise. Now rest," she touched his hand, "and sooner than you know it we'll be home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came sooner than Laelia expected. The suns hadn't even risen yet when she was awakened by an angry loud voice, slightly blurry at the edge of her conscious. It didn't take much to figure out who it was. Klorel. "What did you do to me!? I demand to know- -" Laelia cut him off, pulling herself up from her position beside a tree.

"Will you shut up!" She shouted. "I didn't do a damned thing to you. What the fuck are you talking about?" _That's right, Lia, act your best angry innocent._

"You know very well what I am talking about!" He yelled back at her. "You--you knocked me out with something."

"You're losing your mind, Klorel," Laelia sighed. "You've gone absolutely nuts. I didn't do shit to you. Once minute you're bitching away about the stuff you bitch about and then bam, you're out like a light. You must have been tired… you know you should lay off all the evil banter. It wears people out - - especially the one that has to listen to you."

"Insolence!"

Sigh. "Yeah….and?" She was really getting tired of this Goa'uld arrogance spiel. Oy.

"When I am freed you will wish you had never laid eyes on me!" Klorel threatened.

"I already wish I hadn't laid eyes on you." Laelia answered drearily, gazing at him over her shoulder as she stooped to prepare the things she had gathered for breakfast. Her mood was gloomy as she relit the fire that had gone out sometime the night before. She could only think of Skaara and how he was somewhere in there, behind the arrogance and the hostility. She couldn't fathom having to go through something like he had to. Her experience those many years ago had been brief and her memory was dim. She wished she could do something to give him control, but she couldn't. Not without harming him.

"Just a little longer." She grinned at her nemesis. It was more for her new friend's benefit than for Klorel's, but she knew it would annoy him, so she said it clearly. "Can't wait for you to meet the Tok'ra… nice bunch…"

"Fool." Klorel spat.

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but who's the one who got himself tied up? Huh." Another forced smile. She couldn't wait to return home. She wanted to be there when he was removed so she could destroy him herself. Of course, she seriously doubted Martouf would allow that. Oh, well, can't have everything, she supposed. She would have to live with only rescuing Skaara. This time she smiled for real, because that was so much better…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suns were high in the sky when she stopped them for lunch. Klorel didn't object. The more time he had to escape the less he would going to argue. Heh, Laelia would like to see that. She held no qualms about shooting him with the zat'n'kitel. She would feel bad about Skaara, but she would only shoot Klorel once, and she was sure she would be forgiven for that. (You can only take so much of his mouth before wanting to shut him up.)

Once again she went about making the potion her mother had spent hours teaching her. She remembered those days before the Goa'uld came and destroyed her people.

_Her world had been peaceful. There had been the every occasional squabble between tribes, but for the most part they all lived in harmony. It was her village that fell first. She recalled the way she witnessed the wormhole spill out into the cold night air and how her brother ordered her to stay put while he warned their mother and the others. _

And had waited fearfully for Loren to come back for her. When he finally did come his clothes were stained with blood and he wore a strange, shocked expression on his face. It was a haunted look that should have never been allowed upon a child. He had rushed them away from the fighting and the carnage. She cried about their parents, asking about them. Loren didn't answer and she knew her life would never be the same.

Now look at her… she was escorting a Goa'uld prince through some snake-infested planet so she could reach her new family. She had become a part of this war she had never wanted to even know about - - a war she should have never become a part in. She wiped away a stray tear quickly before Klorel could see. She didn't think she could take his prodding on this issue.

She set the food and drink before him. "Here you go, _your majesty._" She said. He eyed it suspiciously like he had done the night before, but didn't argue this time. By now he pretty much knew he wasn't going to get his way, at least not at this time.

Laelia sat back wearily and waited, letting her memories flow over her once again, her eyes closing slightly against the bright light of midday.

Before Loren could reach the Chaapa'ai they were intercepted by one of the raiding Jaffa. Loren did what he could to try to protect them, but he wasn't very strong for a young boy. He was thrown to the ground like a rag, and when he collapsed into an unmoving heap Laelia had thought it over. And then he had come. Without warning the Jaffa dropped, and behind him stood a young man, his face set in determination.

"Are you okay, little one?" He questioned.

Laelia had nodded dumbly as the man hurried over to lean over her brother. "He will be all right." He said, turning to Laelia, who was standing over the fallen Jaffa warrior. "Come away from there!" The man warned, but as Laelia turned she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and then darkness.

"Laelia?" A soft voice brought her out of her black reverie. Skaara had returned. "Are you all right?"

"Umm…. Yes." She pulled herself back from her memories, forcing another fake grin on her face. She was surprised when he saw right through it.

"What is wrong?"

She sighed. "I was thinking about when the Goa'uld came to my planet. They killed almost everyone, and the ones they did not kill I am sure were turned into unwilling slaves and hosts." She shut her eyes tightly, seeing the faces of those she had known as a child. Her friends, her neighbors. Where were they now? Why had Laelia had been so lucky? Why did she not deserve the same horrible end that they had? "I guess now with Loren gone I am the only real survivor. I am alone."

"No. Not alone." He said, finding her eyes and giving her a small reassuring smile. When he smiled his face took on a radiance all it's own and she couldn't help but smile back. _Beautiful._

"I guess you're right."

"What of your brother? I think I can remember him a little."

"Loren?" She asked. This was a hard subject to talk about, but she would have to sometime and no matter how close she was to Martouf she could never feel comfortable telling him everything she needed to say, so she began. "Well, he was very strong, and very handsome." She grinned. "He was very loyal to any cause worth fighting, especially that of freedom from the Goa'uld." She paused. "He saved my life more than once. Over stupid things really. I did a lot of stupid things in my youth…" She stopped again, raising her face to look at him. "I'm sorry… this is really boring and dumb."

"No, no. Please." He motioned for her to go on, so she did. She poured her heart out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Martouf saw Laelia Re'sepatei she was a frightened little girl, and her brother was an even more frightened little boy. He had watched as the brave soul tried to keep his little sister from danger. His actions spurred something in Martouf and he immediately came to his aid. Unfortunately Laelia stepped too close to the Jaffa he had just felled and allowed a symbiote to take her. Martouf didn't remember how, but he had pulled both children to safety and had taken them back to the other Tok'ra.

He remembered the horrible look on Loren's young face as he awoke, thinking the worst. He demanded to see his sister, who was in the process of having the Goa'uld invader removed. Martouf explained everything to the boy. He told him of the Tok'ra, even a little about himself. He had inquired on Laelia and of their life. That's when Loren had looked up with such an odd look and asked, "will you take care of us?"

And Martouf had answered, "of course. You're one of us now."

He hadn't officially run it by the council yet, but he didn't have to. How could his kind turn away these two orphaned children? Luckily Martouf had been right, and as the kids grew they became more ingrained in the Tok'ra ranks. Loren even joined their spy network within the Goa'uld despite the fact he carried no symbiote.

Laelia, however, was different than Loren. She was content to stay behind and help out at their bases. She didn't deserve this life she was being forced to live. She deserved something normal… something more. Now he was afraid that it was perhaps too late for that to ever happen. Laelia was very strong, but there were also many dangers out there. Martouf hoped with everything he had that she would be returning to them soon. But even his usually high spirits couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the worst scenarios possible.

* * *

Dunno if that was any good or not.I tried to subtlely through Laelia's passed in there, which adding a bit of romancy things. R&R like usual. Like or no like?

I'm nearly finished with this first story. Three more chapters! Woot!

Cya. Muse.


	7. Desolation

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Desolation**_

Laelia decided to start out again, but the this time she had a much more pleasant walking companion. She should have felt awkward after spilling her guts about the events leading up to Loren's demise, but she didn't feel odd at all. For some reason discussing her feelings not only felt natural but had made her feel better. A heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders once she had talked about her feelings of guilt. The guilt was still there, the opinion that somehow, in some way she had been responsible for her brother's death.

"Klorel killed him, but it might as well have been me." Laelia had said, but Skaara had disagreed. He said he didn't see how anything she had done could have caused Loren's murder; and he should know because he had been there. He had winced when he said this, making Laelia feel bad for even bringing up the subject. Still, Laelia believed that Loren would still be alive if she would have said something, stood up for what she thought was right.

"He asked me if I wanted him to stay," Laelia continued. "I told him I didn't care and he should do what he believed was right, but we both knew what that meant. I told him to go. I told him to meet his death…"

"It's not your fault… you could not have known. He had been gone on missions like that before had he not?"

She sighed, "yes."

"Then there was no reason for you to believe that he was in any more danger than he had been in the past, and he had returned from those."

Laelia didn't know what to say. For every reason she brought up to fault herself he had another reason waiting to convince her she wasn't. It was confusing, different. She sighed and once more she checked the map, her face knotting into concentration.

"How much longer?" Skaara inquired, peering over her shoulder to take a look also. Her heart leapt and her body tensed at his closeness.

What she really wanted to do was forget all about what she had to do and turn around and kiss him again. She contained herself and forced out an answer. "A few more miles, but by the looks of it we may just have to camp again." She groaned, "another night in the woods of doom."

Her companion smiled lightly. "I have to admit the situation is not the most ideal, but the company is not so bad."

Laelia felt the fire of a blush sweep across her face. She wished she could stop these childish, unreasonable feelings. She was embarrassed, flattered, uncomfortable, and giddy all at the same time. It only took one look from those dark, sensual eyes for her to loose her sense of equilibrium.

Dammit how could she let a male affect her like this!

The biggest surprise to her was that she didn't actually mind. She had made a rule a long time ago to never let anyone, especially a member of the opposite sex, control her thoughts and actions, but now it was hard to avoid and it didn't matter anymore. _What is it about you,_ Laelia thought, glancing up at him again. _What makes me feel this way when I've never encountered it with anyone else?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an awful feeling, that tearing of consciousness that heralded Klorel's return. Once again Skaara was unceremoniously shoved to the back of his own mind. It was never pleasant when this happened, but this time something was different. Something had changed in the demon, and when Skaara leaned what it was he was horrified.

Klorel knew what Laelia had been doing, and he planned on stopping it. The malice rising within the creature was almost unbearable. Violent thoughts and images began to pass through his mind, and Skaara knew Klorel was taunting him, for he had learned _Skaara's_ secret, too. Not only was Klorel furious, but there was a deep sense of possession and jealousy.

_I see now._ Klorel was thinking so his host could hear. _You care for her, but she always cares for you. And the punishment will be severe for you both…_

He let loose another set of images, the things he was planning to do to Laelia. The things he was going to force Skaara to watch. And there was no way to warn her of the danger she now faced.

He felt helpless, hopeless. He didn't know if he could take having to witness that. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight Klorel on this. The demon was too determined, too anger-driven. He could only pray Laelia could keep herself safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laelia knew the exact moment Klorel had retaken control. She suddenly become wary and uncomfortable. With a small glance over at her companion her suspicions were confirmed. There was a dark hatred in his eyes that only Klorel could produce, and somehow Laelia knew that he knew. "So you figured it out." She said.

"I'm not a fool." The Goa'uld prince spat. "I must admit that potion was a nice trick the first time, but using it again was a mistake."

Laelia watched him cautiously. He was being way too calm about the whole situation. Then she saw a small twitch in his countenance. _Skaara_. He was trying to warn her. Too late Laelia noticed what was wrong. Klorel had loosened his bonds. He was free.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled back. Her hands searched for a weapon that wasn't there. In her pack… Shit. A diabolical smirk crossed Klorel's face before fading into complete malice. He lunged forward, grasping her arms. She was too stunned, perhaps too frightened, to do anything. He wrapped one hand around her neck and pulled her closer. "This is going to hurt."

Before she could react Laelia found herself on her back, pinned to ground. Knees pressed into her sides and hands held her wrists above her head. She raised her eyes to meet Klorel's gaze in an attempt to be defiant, but all she could manage was fear. She had lost control and she didn't know what to do to get it back. Her only ally was in no position to help her.

In a way that's what this was about. It wasn't about the fact she had out witted him and made him her prisoner. It wasn't about her sneaking aboard his ship and becoming his favorite little slave. It was about Skaara. She could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way his hands wrapped around her wrists.

"You hate us." She whispered. "You hate us because I feel for him what I cannot feel for you."

"You were mine." He growled.

"Never. There was a chance, but it's no more. You made your choice. You were right. I was foolish to see you as anything but a monster." The grip on her wrists tightened and his eyes darkened, but she spoke on. "You don't have it within you to really love somebody. You _can't_ care. _Abomination_."

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"What are you going to do me, huh?" She prodded. "Are you going to make me give you what you couldn't earn for yourself? Are you going to torture me until I beg for mercy, until I change my mind and say that I was wrong? Do what you want, but it will change _nothing_. You don't mean anything to me anymore."

He made his mistake then. He let go of her wrists to wrap his hands around her neck. For a moment she couldn't move as the breath was being choked from her. Then, with one movement she gripped his hands with her own, wrenching his hold from her. She rolled out from under him and stumbled to her feet. He wasn't far behind her, once again grabbing her from behind.

She struggled, but he wasn't going to let go this time. She twisted in his arms and tried to push him away. She had to get away. For a moment she nearly lost her footing. They were standing at the edge of a steep incline. "Let go! We're going to --"

And then they falling.

There was a sharp pain as Laelia's head connected with something hard. Darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night when Laelia regained consciousness. She was stiff. When she tried to move she realized why. She had landed against a tree. It had stopped her descent, but it had also knocked her out. She reached up to touch the side of her head and found her hair partially matted. Blood. Another injury to add to her list. She carefully climbed to her feet, grasping the side of the tree for support.

When she was steady and her head had stopped spinning she began to look around her. The darkness that had settled was hard to see through, but she could still make out shapes. It wasn't wise, but she called out anyway. "Hello! Klorel! Anybody! If you can hear me answer me! Are you hurt?" She paused and listened, waiting for an answer.

It came, but the voice was weak, and not who she expected. "Laelia… here… I - I can't move."

_Oh gods…_ It was Skaara. How injured was he that Klorel had been knocked out of control? Laelia didn't want to think about it, but the words 'can't move' didn't sound hopeful. "Hold on! Let me go get my stuff and I'll be down in a moment!" She pulled herself up the side and then skidded to a stop beside her fallen pack. She gathered all the spilled things and tossed them back inside before hurrying back to the side.

Her head was pounding with all the action, but all she could think about was her friend. Her heart was twisting in her chest at the thought of him being badly hurt. As she made her way down the incline she tried to think clear thoughts, but couldn't manage. He had taken over her soul and all her feeling. It was then she realized that she was falling in love with him. He was a strange man from a strange world, but he had awakened so many things in this strange girl.

She found him curled up toward the bottom. She immediately dropped to her knees by his side. She didn't know what to say, words formed then faded. Finally she just went to work to figure out the problem. "What hurts?" She asked, laying a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Everything…" He whispered, "it feels like I can't breath."

Her mind ran through things, but she cursed her lack of any sort of medical training other than the herbal potions that had been brewed on her home planet. That wasn't going to help too much at the moment. "Okay. I need you to roll on your back for me." She tried to sound as much like a nurse as possible. "I'm going to move you now, you ready?"

"Umm…"

He sounded like he was in so much pain. It was her fault. Everything she touched turned to ashes. She was the fucking goddess of destruction. She took a deep breath, hoping that this wasn't going to make things worse. With gentle hands she eased him over to face her. There was a cringe and a hissed intake of breath.

"Sorry."

He shook his head.

"No… this is my fault." She said. Klorel had retreated. He was leaving Skaara to deal with this pain. _Bastard._ "He's punishing you because of me."

"Not your fault."

_Yes._

Without another word Laelia went to checking new injuries. She ripped more cloths for first aid and carefully took to bandaging them. There weren't many exterior wounds that he could see. Mostly they were bruises and scraps. What she was more worried about was his comment. Had he sustained any internal injuries? She was pretty sure of it.

She pulled another device from her pack and paused. She wanted to know…but she was afraid. They were still far from their destination. What if he was _too_ badly injured?

She placed her hand over his chest and concentrated, her eyes slipping shut. Images sprang to her mind as she searched the information. And then… "Oh, no." Shit, shouldn't have said that out loud.

"What is wrong?"

"You have a few broken ribs. Not really bad, but bad. That's why you feel like you can't breathe. You'll be okay (_I hope)_ but I wish I could just get you to the Tok'ra."

Suddenly she wanted to cry. Everything was so messed up. She felt her eyes filling with tears. She had to get away, for she didn't want to show her weakness and fear. "I… I got to go get some things. I'll be right back. Will you be alright?" She reached to touch his face, her fingers caressing his cheek.

He smiled softly. "I will be fine. Just hurry back."

She nodded and stood, then vanished into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she returned Skaara had pulled himself so he could lean against a nearby tree. "You okay?" She asked. His eyes fluttered open. They were astonishing. They were the eyes of hard-learned wisdom and fathomless beauty.

"Yes. Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Uh-huh." She dropped the contents of her hands on the ground and knelt next to him. "My people not only made potions of power. It's for medicine. Pain, healing. I hope I can remember how to do this." She gave a hopeful smile.

He watched her silently as she went about her work. She was a little nervous, but not because of that she was doing. She felt her body closing in on itself under his gaze. The effect he had on her was incredible. "Finished." She said after a while. "Now… to begin the mending process." She tried to be upbeat, but she was dying inside. "So… off with the shirt."

"Huh…" He was confused. Just surprised by her bluntness.

"I have to apply this." She waved the little dish with the new concoction in it. He nodded, with a small, almost amused smirk. She moved closer and settled beside him. Carefully she found the edge of the fabric and lifted it over his head. She tried not to have him strain too much.

Her hands were tender as she touched him, tentative and a little shy. "You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes. I am fine." His fingers curled around her hand. When she looked up his eyes were locked on hers.

Again. She thought. "I care about you." She said in almost a whisper. "A lot."

Without any warning or sign he slid his hand behind her head and pulled her closer, his lips locking passionately on hers. Once more he managed to shock her. Of all times, this was probably not the time one would be thinking of kissing someone. Not that she was complaining…

She leaned into it, not caring about gentleness or romance. All she felt was desire and the need to feel him. She brushed her tongue across his lips, skirting the entrance of his mouth. He responded immediately meeting her advance with his own. She realized she was only half right about his taste. He was sweet, but there were also undertones of spice. With every stroke, every delicious move of his mouth over hers she felt her control slipping away.

She wanted to let go. She wished everything would disappear; her past, her future. She wanted off this dreadful planet. She wanted Klorel gone. She just wanted to be with this young man, she wanted to be with Skaara. Forget her life and the consequences. She barely knew him, but every time he touched her, every time he kissed her she felt like nothing in the universe mattered. Nothing except being together. That wasn't normal. That wasn't coincidence. Laelia didn't believe in coincidence.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, her mind whirring a million thoughts a second. The main one overwhelmed her completely. _I think I'm falling in love with you. I don't know how or why, but I know it's happening._ "Don't leave me." She breathed, brushing her lips over his skin. "Just don't leave me alone."

She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her down beside him, carefully bringing her to rest against his side. "I'm not going anywhere." He joked lightly.

"I mean --"

"I know what you meant." He kissed her forehead. "I will not leave you. Just stay with me."

_Forever._

* * *

It's not a required thing, but I would really prefer to have a couple reviews before posting anymore chapters. I'm almost finished. Two more chapters left. The next one and one after that, then this fanfic will be complete, but I don't see why I _should_ continue if no one cares. I love this story, but I know how it ends already. I'm writing this so others can enjoy it. Review if you like. Even a Hey, was here, would be acceptable. But I can't tell if it's worth working on if no one reviews!

Oy. - - Muse.

Next Chapter: _Laelia and Skaara make it back to the Tok'ra, Redemption close on their heels._


End file.
